Pequeña Miedosa
by Jezamine R
Summary: Había muy pocas cosas que asustaran a una Kunoichi, más pocas cosas aún cuando ésta Kunoichi era Sakura...One-Shoot/ Happy Halloween :P XD


Hola! Aquí les dejo un pequeño One-shoot por Halloween (Algo adelantado) :P XD

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pequeña Miedosa<strong>_

Había muy pocas cosas que asustaran a una Kunoichi, más pocas cosas aún cuando ésta Kunoichi era Sakura.

Muy pocas personas sabían lo que en verdad la aterraba, lo que la tenía siempre atenta durante las misiones en que tenía que quedarse hasta altas horas de la noche, y es que a ella no le gustaba decirlo, porque, siendo quien era… una Kunoichi de las mejores de toda la hoja, con súper fuerza, no podía temerle a eso… no, y menos si ella nunca había visto algo parecido en su vida.

Sakura miró hacia su derecha una vez más, juraría que había escuchado algo en esa dirección… Se concentró en ese punto, nada… no sentía Chakra en ningún lugar a los alrededores… por lo que, estaba sola.

Entonces… ¿Qué había sido ese ruido?...

¡Crack!

Giró su rostro hacia dónde provenía ese nuevo sonido, de la dirección opuesta del anterior. No sentía ninguna presencia, nada… y la oscuridad era tal que no le permitía ver nada más allá de unos cuantos metros, a pesar de tener una pequeña fogata a su lado.

"¡_**Cálmate **__**tonta! **__**De **__**seguro **__**te **__**tragaste **__**esa **__**historia **__**de **__**Ino-Cerda, **__**no **__**es **__**cierto?**__**"**_ Le gritaba su Inner

Y en el momento que su inner la mencionó, Sakura reprimió el impulso de recoger sus piernas y rodearlas con sus brazos… no vaya a ser que alguien se los jalara.

Sí… claro que se había creído la estúpida historia que Ino-Cerda le había contado pocas horas antes…

-FLASHBACK-

- Sí Sakura… los bosques de los alrededores de Konoha están… embrujados- Le había dicho la rubia, con la intención de asustarla.

- Ino… ¿otra vez con eso? De ser así… ya habríamos visto algo después de cada misión

- Lo que pasa es que la persona que quiera ver, debe de estar sola Sakura- Una pequeña sonrisa se curvaba en sus labios mientras veía el rostro de la pelirosa comenzar a llenarse de duda… y sobretodo… de miedo.- ¿Sabes?... hay quienes dicen que a veces se escucha el canto de una mujer.

- ¿De una mujer? Que miedo, en serio- Le respondió Sakura, intentando parecer sarcástica, pero sin mucho éxito.

- Sí… Una mujer que canta una triste pero hermosa melodía… pero que, conforme te acercas a ella, la melodía empieza a cambiar… hasta que se convierte en un llanto lleno de dolor e ira, que muchos preferirían no escuchar… dicen que quien la escucha llorar… morirá.

- Por favor, no voy a caer en tus juegos Ino- Sakura frotó su cuello. Intentando ocultar el miedo que tenía.

- Sakuraaa… recuerdo que de pequeñas tu le tenías mucho miedo a… los fantasmas- Le dijo inocentemente Ino- ¿No será que aun tienes miedo de ellos?

- Claro que no Ino- Cerdaa! Esas cosas ya quedaron atrás- Sakura se giró con los brazos cruzados y con una actitud de enfado, ¿Quizás con esa pequeña actuación Ino no se daría cuenta de la razón que tenía en todo eso?

- Eso dices tú Frentona, pero no me lo creo- Sakura se volteó para verla con enfado, al escuchar su antiguo "apodo"- Y tal vez a todo Konoha le gustaría saber que eres una pequeña miedosa…

- ¡Ino! ¡Ya te lo dije! ¡No le temo más a esas cosas!- De nuevo, mentía, pero, ¿qué más podría hacer con Ino siendo lo chismosa que era?

- Bien bien… Tal vez decida creerte…- Sakura lanzó un suspiro de alivio, pero sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire de inmediato cuando escuchó las siguientes palabras de su "querida amiga"- Sólo te creeré si te atreves a pasar la noche en el bosque, tú sola.

Sakura había intentado oponerse, Sí… pero se había quedado sin habla… y la verdad… estaba muerta de miedo.

Y así había sido, como Sakura había ido a parar… del acogedor y cálido Konoha, hasta un bosque tenebroso, donde no parecía habitar ni un alma (viva, al menos) y ella que no podía parar de observar a sus alrededores, completamente aterrada. Sin duda esa sería una larga, larga noche.

*****  
>El crepitar del fuego que se encontraba frente a ella había logrado calmarla un poco, y ella con su espalda recostada en uno de los tantos árboles del bosque no había podido evitar que sus párpados comenzaran a deslizarse despacio hasta que, sin más, se durmió…<p>

Era un sueño inquieto, puesto que estaba alerta a todo lo que escuchaba y sentía en el bosque en ese momento, aunque había logrado olvidarse casi por completo de los "fantasmas"… y solo casi… por que a cada ruido que escuchaba, cada movimiento entre las ramas de los arbustos ella habría los ojos y se quedaba en tensión… esperando… pero nada… nunca era nada.

Comenzaba a dudar de la historia de Ino…

Un leve movimiento llamó su atención… ¿Qué era? Alcanzaba a ver una pequeña silueta tumbada en el suelo ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía allí? Parecía un niño… o un adulto muy, muy pequeño… que parecía murmurar algo… ¿Qué era?...

Sakura se puso de pie despacio, sin hacer ruido, como no queriendo llamar la atención de la criatura que batallaba por ponerse de pie frente a ella, ahora alcanzaba a verle un poco mejor…

Era una mujer, muy pequeña y menuda, su cabello negro y largo se encontraba desparramado sobre el suelo, cubriéndole su rostro, su piel era de un color tan blanco, que Sakura temió que quizás necesitara ayuda…

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Sakura la llamó, acercándose un poco más a ella, para ver que le ocurría.

Se agachó a su lado… Pero justo cuando sus manos estuvieron a punto de tocar a la mujer, ésta se puso en pie por si sola con un movimiento tan rápido, que dejó paralizada a Sakura por un momento, y eso fue más que suficiente…

Pudo distinguir lo que la mujer murmuraba, era una canción… una melodía que ella no conocía pero que le ponía los pelos de punta.

_"…__hay __quienes __dicen __que __a __veces __se __escucha __el __canto __de __una __mujer.__"_

Y allí desde donde estaba, justo a los pies de aquella mujer, cuyo canto ahora entonaba más fuerte y más tétrico, Sakura pudo ver su rostro.

Esa fue la primera vez que su mente se quedó en blanco, su cuerpo dejó de obedecerle y simplemente se quedó sentada en el suelo, temblando por lo que estaba viendo. ¡¿Qué rayos…?

El rostro de aquella mujer… aquella _criatura _era más aterrador que Ino en las mañanas, o que Guy-Sensei después de haber perdido contra Kakashi.

_**"**__**!Es **__**horripilante!**__**"**_ Le criticó su Inner, al notar que Sakura no podía hacer una comparación medianamente decente debido al miedo que tenía…

Y eso fue lo que sacó a Sakura del trance en el que había entrado, la voz de su malvada conciencia le había ayudado para regresar en sí. Miró a esa mujer una vez más y no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo, completamente, con su Inner…

El rostro de aquella mujer era pálido… demasiado, y era surcado por varias cicatrices y algunas heridas, que habían dejado ríos de sangre seca que bajaban por sus mejillas, como lágrimas rojas que aun la torturaban… y sus ojos… sus ojos desorbitados hacían juego con su largo cabello, eran negros como la noche, sin pupila, completamente negros…

Y sus labios pálidos ahora sonreían mientras entonaba la última parte de su horrible canción… llevó sus manos llenas de sangre seca a sus labios, como queriendo acallar las risitas que ahora estaba intentando controlar. Finalmente, sus ojos se posaron directamente en los verdes de ella, y para horror de Sakura, aquella cosa parecía hablarle.

- Sssaaakura….- Le llamó, con una voz silbante y rasposa, como si hiciera mucho tiempo que no pronunciaba palabra- Sssaaakura… - Levantó sus ensangrentadas manos, y se las extendió a ella, como invitándola a tomarlas.

Y Sakura ahora corría lo más rápido que podía, y escuchaba claramente que aquella criatura la seguía, y la estaba alcanzando… sentía su corazón palpitar rápido, muy rápido… ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de dormir _sola_ en el bosque?...

Si Ino la viera en ese momento… seguramente se lo recordaría durante mucho tiempo… y se aseguraría sin duda de que todo Konoha se enterara… Sakura lo sabía.

Y fue en ese preciso momento en que recordó a Ino, cuando se dio cuenta, de que no estaba completamente sola en el bosque, no… ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?... Se detuvo por completo, con los brazos cruzados, sintió la presencia de lo que fuera que la seguía, justo detrás de ella…

Escuchó cada forzoso paso que dicha criatura daba hacia ella, y luego sintió el peso muerto de su mano al caer sobre su hombro… fría, estaba completamente fría…

Sakura reprimió el impulso de apartarse y seguir corriendo, porque ahora ella entendía… eso era lo único que ocupaba para estar segura de lo que estaba pasando. Cerró su mano en un puño y rápidamente se giró y le estampó un golpe en el rostro a aquella _mujer_…

Lo que escuchó no la sorprendió.

El quejido de aquella criatura al salir despedida por los aires, y casi inmediatamente después, un sonoro _"__Poof__"_ para aterrizar dolorosamente en el suelo, no una mujer, si no un chico… uno rubio que Sakura conocía desde muy pequeña.

- Naruto…- Sakura avanzaba despacio hacia el rubio que ahora trataba de incorporarse- ¿Qué crees que haces?

- Sakura-Chan!- Naruto comenzó a mostrarse nervioso al notar la mirada asesina de la Kunoichi y al ver que ésta comenzaba a tronarse los dedos.-¡Jajaja! No te enfades Sakura-Chan! ¡¿Qué tal lo hice?

Sakura no contestó, si no que se detuvo frente a él y se comenzó a colocar sus guantes negros, que solo utilizaba cuando luchaba, muy despacio.

- ¿Te divertiste?- Le dijo ella, con su mirada fría, Si las miradas matasen… Y Naruto supo (al fin) que se había metido en un lío bastante grande.

- Sakura-Chan… ¿No fue convincente? ¿Lo hago de nuevo?

Naruto estaba ya de pie y comenzó a formar los sellos que permitían la transformación de él mismo, a lo que fuera que sea aquella otra cosa que ella había golpeado segundos antes. Pero Sakura fue más rápida y lo detuvo a tiempo, de verdad… no quería ver esa cosa de nuevo en su vida.

- ¿No te gustó la transformación? Puedo buscar algo que dé más miedo… ¡de veras!

- ¿Y por qué querría yo ver algo como eso, Naruto?- Calma, Calma, se decía a ella misma, con Naruto, uno nunca sabía lo que podía pasar.

- ¡Por la cita, claro! Me gustaría que fuéramos al Ichiraku- Miró el rostro de confusión de Sakura, y malinterpretándolo añadió- O podemos ir a otro lugar… - Sonrió nerviosamente y hasta ella se dio cuenta de que había cierto rubor en el rostro del chico.

- Naruto- Finalmente, Sakura parecía estar calmándose- ¿De qué hablas?

El rubio la miró sin comprender, para después mostrarle una de sus radiantes sonrisas mientras ponía ambas manos sobre su cabeza.

- La cita, Sakura-Chan, Ino vino a mi casa hoy en la tarde…- ¡Ino! Sakura sintió que tenía el impulso (de nuevo) de querer golpear a alguien-… y me dijo que tú saldrías con quien logre asustarte, así que me trajo aquí… para…

Naruto dejó de hablar al sentir el Chakra de Sakura… fuerte, maligno… y al ver la mirada de ella, furiosa.

- ¿Ino? ¿Ella te hizo venir?- Naruto asintió, en silencio después de mucho tiempo

"_**¡Chaaaa! ¡Esa **__**Ino-Cerda!**__**"**_ Gritaba su Inner, sin control, y por una vez, Sakura no se molestó en reprimirla en su subconsciente, más bien, la dejó salir casi por completo… porque claro, ambas harían que Ino se arrepintiera de esta bromita…

Y sin más, Sakura dejó a un Naruto, sorprendido por la reacción de ella, completamente solo en el bosque, a merced de quien quiera que Ino había engañado para espantarla…

Mientras tanto, en una pequeña florería de Konoha, un escalofrío recorrió a la joven rubia que atendía el lugar…

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Hola! ¡He vuelto! :)<em>**  
>Aquí reportándome después de tanto tiempo n.n<p>

Éste fanfic lo escribí entrando casi entrando el mes de Octubre… bien inspirada que estaba con todo esto de Halloween y el día de muertos… y cuando lo quise subir… ¡no lo encontraba! :S XD jajajaja les juro que lo busqué bastante entre todos mis archivos (que tengo bastantes… entre la escuela y el ocio, uno llena su computadora a lo loco xD) hasta que finalmente lo encontré xD

Así que… espero saber que les pareció…

_**¡Felices puentes!** _(¡Sí! Leyeron bien… puse Puentes… xD)

**_Besos,_**  
><strong><em>Beverly Swan<em>**

_PD: Cualquier comentario, queja ó sugerencia… **REVIEW** por favor! :)_


End file.
